foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Die-Hards
For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Die-Hards. The Die-Hards are fans of Forever Knight who do not or will not choose a character- or relationship-based faction to belong to. They are generally considered to be one of the original six factions that took part in War One, though they did not actually take the name "Die-Hard" until War Two. The Die-Hards consider themselves to be neutral in war; and, although this does not preclude attack, their headquarters is provided with impregnable defences. It can be used as a refuge by members of other factions seeking a temporary retreat from war activities. At the height of FK fandom, when wars involved large numbers of players, people were required to join a faction in order to take part. Apart from acting as a faction in their own right, therefore, the Die-Hards also provide a nominal affiliation for people who really prefer to remain unaffiliated. In addition, they provide an umbrella for members of small factions that are unable to field a sufficient number of players for a quorum. Faction Websites Faction Headquarters In War Two, the Die-Hards used the deceptively dilapidated St. George Residence as their fictional headquarters. This was located near the University of Toronto. The faction had turned it into a heavily defended sanctuary, including aerial defences against flying vampires, which they designated neutral territory for anyone wishing to retreat temporarily from the War. Faction headquarters was later moved to the location of the (real-world) former film studios on Garamond Court that had been used to produce the Forever Knight series. Next door, the faction keeps the Forever Knight Props Museum, which contains most, though not all, of the props that were used in the series. (Since Wars take place in the Toronto of Forever Knight, the actual objects remain in the possession of the characters. Only the props are in the museum.) The new headquarters debuted in War 7, which was held shortly after the series concluded—at which time, of course, filming had ended in reality, as well as in the Toronto of the Wars. The location was ostensibly purchased just after the cancellation of the show "with the intent of setting up a Forever Knight museum and memorial"According to War post "The Die-Hards Arrive" (archived). but shortly served as faction headquarters when War 7 began. The site was taken over intact, including the security gate (at that time with an armed guard named George). According to the post, "The Die-Hards Arrive":http://gryffonslair.com/war7/war7_01.txt Financing the headquarters (and the later museum) is no problem, since (according to "The Die-Hards Arrive") the Die-Hards' have a most able financial advisor:http://gryffonslair.com/war7/war7_01.txt All Die-Hards have identification key-cards, which unlock the various buildings and rooms. In addition, at least at first, they were known by sight to the guards. FK Wars * Although briefly mentioned in the first War, the Die-Hards really came into their own as a separate faction in War Two. In the interim, they had organized. They now had a (fictional) headquarters in the St. George Residence, which they had turned into a heavily defended sanctuary. The neutrality of their faction was laid out in its constitution, which they distributed to all and sundry in the form of a hundred-page "leaflet". See also: * Screen captures of group shots References * Category:Factions with other bases Category:Original factions